


You and Me and Your Companion Makes Three

by TheWriterWhoNeverWrites



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Companion Bond Feelings, Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Napping, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post Hanged-Man, Post Quarantine minis, References to past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterWhoNeverWrites/pseuds/TheWriterWhoNeverWrites
Summary: Having a boyfriend whose mind is linked to another man's may sound like a nightmare to most, but it was the dream that Addam was living.That didn't mean that it didn't lead to some...interesting scenarios***Basically my excuse to explore the companion bond from Addams perspective
Relationships: Brand Saint John & Addam Saint Nicholas, Rune Saint John & Brand Saint John, Rune Saint John/Addam Saint Nicholas
Comments: 20
Kudos: 34





	1. Deep Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers for Hanged Man and the Quarantine Mini's! Nothing blatant, but still be warned.  
> I will be adding/editing the tags as I (hopefully) add more chapters. I hope you enjoy!

Busy days lead to deep sleeps, or so they say, and busy days seemed to be unavoidable in the current life that Addam had chosen. With two children, two teenagers and a newly rejuvenated companion who was used to being in her forties living in the house on a regular basis, there was much to keep busy with. Not to mention the additional teenager that was performing necromancy at hospitals who stopped in at times and the world saving that seemed to be required every couple months.

But chosen was the key. Addam had fully and completely chosen this, and every morning he woke to the bright walls of the sun estate surrounding him he could feel a piece of himself come together. It was more of a home than his apartment had ever been, than any experience with his mother or family had been, and a swell of gratefulness overcame him as he glanced back into the bedroom he often shared with Rune.

He hadn’t planned to stay the night this time - had actually meant to go to his condo to get some work done and to be closer to his appointment with Christian this morning - but the appointment had been canceled last minute and only a slight grip at his wrist from Rune had been needed to convince him to just spend the night here. Again. For the eighth day in a row.

The idea of officially “moving in together” seemed to be a concept that scared the Sun Arcana, an idea Addam found particularly amusing because he was the _Sun Arcana_. But Lord Sun was nothing if not complicated, and overcome with more self-esteem issues then Addam liked to consider on a given day. So, he didn’t call it moving in together, didn’t ask if Rune wanted to give him a key or make it official. He just stayed. Just stayed in the house, slept in his bed, brushed his teeth in his washroom and made breakfast for their ( _their_ ) kids when Queenie would let him help. Or, at least did the dishes when she kindly refused him.

But nope. Not moved in.

It was still in the early hours of the morning, though late enough that he’d heard Brand return from a run and the soft sounds of Corbie waking and going down the steps to the kitchen to his designating babysitter of the morning, Queenie.

A couple weeks into the Dawncreeks staying at the Sun Estate, Addam - and likely the entire household - had been woken at just past 7am to the sounds of Max screaming, a large thump, and Quinn’s sleepy laughter. He’d followed Rune’s anxious form into the hallway only to see Max on the ground rubbing his hip and surrounded by old robes, dusty cyphers and other memorabilia that Addam only vaguely recognized from similar features somewhere in the house of Justice. Brand was already in the hall, holding a frightened looking Corbie and glaring at Max, who seemed to be only just holding back from cursing at Quinn.

“I swear I didn’t know! I swear I didn’t know!” Quinn was saying between laughs, holding out a hand for Max to grab and pulling him back to his feet before adding,

“I only saw that I usually follow you, and I never regret it when I do.”

Max whacked Quinn on the arm, grumbling about ‘just wanting some water’ before trudging back to his bedroom. A dark bruise high on his hip bone from the slip had remained there for a couple weeks, despite his glamourized attempts to hid it.

Turned out Corbie had been spending his early mornings collecting “treasures”, which apparently included anything he could find in the different crevices in the house. He’d been intent on making a “proper layer” for the dragon plushie he had deemed the current king of his creatures. Except he had somehow acquired memorabilia from crevices of the house that even Brand and Rune weren’t totally sure how to locate, and therefore could have easily tripped hidden wards in the process.

From then on Brand or Queenie were in the living room when Corbie woke up, and his “treasure hunting” was closely monitored. Addam had even, on one wonderful morning, witnessed Brand returning from a morning jog with the grinning youngster strapped to his back. Brand had quickly claimed was for “endurance training.” and Addam hadn't brought it up (though he had told Rune).

That left the teenagers, who likely wouldn’t be up till well past noon since their early Quarantine sleep-in schedule had started re-establishing itself in the later summer months. Addam himself had only woken up due to the unignorable urge to relieve himself, and had begrudgingly pulled himself away from where he’d been draped over Runes shoulder to go to the on suite. Although Rune’s sleep schedule didn’t quite match his own, more and more he found himself making excuses not to get up and to just _be_ in that room. There was something about laying there, knowing all his loved ones were safe and kept in that house that made the late morning more pleasant than it’d ever been. Which was why he made a point of finishing his business quickly before moving towards the door to return to the bed where sleepy cuddles likely awaited him.

He was about to step back into the room when the bedroom door creaked almost soundlessly and a shadow fell across the floor. Addam paused, shocked to see the dark form across the floor. It was a shadow that he knew, but one he rarely saw since the owner of it knew the movement of the sun too well to allow it to fall where he didn’t want it to.

Which meant that Brand didn’t care if he woke Rune up or not.

The sleeping Sun Lord’s only warning was a soft _FWOOSH_ before his companion landed on the bed just to the left of him, the ends of his arms and legs cris-crossing over Runes left knee and elbow as his face burrowed itself into the mattress below him. Moments before the man had even landed Rune started to whine, as if that bond the two of them had between them acted as an alarm clock as well as a window to the others soul. He squirmed, attempting to pull his body away from Brand's in some primal attempt to escape the sunlight that was streaming through the east window, but the hook Brand had made with his wrist and ankle held him fast.

“Nooooooooooo.” Rune groaned, not bothering to open his eyes before starting to swat at Brands arm,

“It’s too early asshole, why do you hate me?”

Or at least, that’s what Addam translated the sleepy garbling to, which actually sounded more like,

“Iss t’rly y’ashle, wy d’y’hayme.”

A laugh pulled its way from Addams chest and he finally made his way back into the room, moving towards the bed and pulling himself back into his original position beside Rune. At this point, even without the Atlantean comfort with nakedness, he didn’t even think of his lack of dress as he made his way to the bed.

Brands hair was damp from the remnants of a shower, tight tank top and loose running shorts illustrating he likely intended to work out again later in the day. He noticed no change in Brands position as he pulled himself on to the bed, but clearly Rune had - or maybe he’d felt something -because he snorted,

“You didn’t know he was still here!”

Brand didn’t respond, but Addam could see the slightly pull on his forehead from where he likely was scrunching his browns in frustration, and Rune laughed sleepily,

“You sneak into my room, wake me up early, and you didn’t even know there was an _extra person in the house?_ ”

“You told me he wasn’t staying last night.”

Brand had rolled himself onto his side, releasing his hold on Rune now that Addam was blocking his other exit from the sunlight. Although his focus was still clearly on the Arcana between them, he was glaring at Addam, as if him not realizing he was there was _Addam’s fault_.

Adam waved a hand,

“It was a last minute decision Brandon,” He said, ignoring the way the companions glare intensified at the use of his full name, “I never left the room. It’s fine that you didn’t notice.”

He’d been attempting to defuse the situation, maybe make Brand feel better about whatever “failure of his duties” he was apparently assuming he had made, but the furrow between the human’s browns deepened.

“I’m putting my cameras back.”

Rune snorted again, and Addam looked back to him. His noises were muffled since, at some point while he’d been focusing on Brand, Rune had twisted onto his stomach and buried his head into his pillow, arms over his head to block the light.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

Something akin to relief flooded Addams shoulders. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Brand’s insight, he knew that all that he did in regards to Rune was for his safety, but the idea of cameras in the room seemed a litt-

“You never took them out.” Rune continued, words still muffled against his pillow case, “There’s been one hidden between the dressers since we moved in.”

Oh.

Brand raised an eyebrow.

“You think you’re smart for noticing that don’t you?”

Runes sleepy form just shrugged, making no attempt to argue with the accusation. Brand starred at him for a second before simply stating,

“Eight.”

Runes head popped up, “ _Eight?_ ”

A smirk fell across Brands lips and he just said, “Fucking. Eight.”

Rune plopped his face back into the pillow, groaning in a way that Addam couldn’t translate to any human language he knew. And it was another one of those things, another one of those moments where he knew he probably should feel threatened, or feel invaded upon, or as if Brand was trying too hard to get between them. But he felt none of it. Instead he merely felt the soft warmth in his chest that he related to Quinn’s soft smiles, to nights in with Rune, to afternoons spent with their mismatched family.

Silence fell over them once more, and Addam allowed himself to sink back into the bed, gently grabbing Runes shoulder and pulling him into himself. Once the sleepy Arcana was comfortably pulled into his chest he glanced at where Brand was still lounging and said,

“Will you be sleeping with us?” 

If the question surprised either of them, they didn’t show it on their faces, though Rune did peek an eye open to glance between them. Addam continued,

“Unless there was a reason you needed Rune?”

Rune squirmed in his grip,

“Please don’t need me. It is a Sunday. This is ludicrous.”

A brief emotion Addam couldn’t place fell across Brands features, his lips pursed slightly.

“The house is too fucking quiet. Queenie took Corbie to pick some blueberries and the Gremlins were up to 2am last night so they won’t be up till fuck-knows-when. I’m here to fucking nap.”

And Addam knew that this was a relatively common occurrence, knew that Brand would fall asleep sometimes after the end of his morning run or workout on the edge of Runes bed. Rune said he thought it was his way of getting Rune up earlier. Addam was pretty sure that he just slept better when Rune was at arm’s length.

So he merely said, “Alright.” and shuffled up the bed, pulling Rune with him. Once he felt his head back up against the head board, Runes face squished in the warm skin of Addams chest, he pulled the covers up and waited for Brand to slip in.

“He normally sleeps on _top_ of the covers.” Rune mumbled, “Gotta be ‘ready at any moment’”

Runes voice dropped a couple octaves in a loose imitation of Brands baritone at the last phrase and Brand rolled his eyes. Addam just shrugged,

“There are wards up, I’m sure you know the kids are fine from your recent rounds, and napping is better under blankets.” He shook the cover again, shuffling slightly to make room for him.

Brand glanced at him for a second, studying. Then, without a word he slipped under the covers, but made a point of keeping to the closest edge to the door and rolling onto his side. Addam sighed, but didn’t push it, pulling the blanket back over three of them and allowing his eyes to shut.

And then they slept, because who knew what business the next hours or days would bring. 


	2. Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His gaze started to focus as he blinked awake, and he could see the faint twinkle of stars through the window frame that indicated it was still late, or early, in the nig-  
> Without warning, his mind caught up to the reason he’d been awoken,  
> “RUNE. WAKE UP.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Nightmares, non explicit references to Rune and Max's trauma, panic attacks, self deprecating language.
> 
> I swear it ends happy though! I promise.

His eyes shot open and a dark room entered his vision. Brief milliseconds of confusion passed while Addams bleary mind tried to place why he was awake and where he was. He slowly became aware of the glare of moon-light that was shining through the large Eastern window. The window that Rune hated because it allowed the sunrise to blind him on early mornings, which meant he was in Sun Estate. His gaze started to focus as he blinked awake, and he could see the faint twinkle of stars through the window frame that indicated it was still late, or early, in the nig-

Without warning, his mind caught up to the reason he’d been awoken,

“RUNE. WAKE UP.”

He shot up, non-metal hand gripping the sheets as he turned to where Rune had been lying against him and froze. Because Rune wasn’t tight against his side anymore. His boyfriend was still beside him, but instead of snuggled into his shoulder the way he’d been when they’d fallen asleep, he seemed to have shifted away from Addam in the night. But it wasn’t Runes voice who’d woken him up. It was _Brands_.

The companion’s eyes were wide with concern, barely concealed panic making his face hard as he grabbed Runes shoulders from where was kneeling on the bed and shook him,

“RUNE. YOU’RE OKAY. WAKE UP.”

Brands voice was loud and focused in the dark room, not faltering. All his energy seemed to be on pushing his voice, his movements, likely even his mind into Rune’s to wake him up. Addam could barely see Brands form through the darkness, his eyes still adjusting, and his sleep muddled mind still wasn’t quite sure what was going on.

It was then that Addam noticed that Rune hadn’t just shifted away from him, but that he’d pulled himself into a tight ball at the corner of the bed, as if trying to make himself as small as possible. But apart from that? Nothing from his demeaner indicated distress. Yet, it wasn’t the calm Addam was used to seeing across his slack features while he slept. His face was blank, he made no noises, and when he finally opened his eyes, they held no further emotion. Just blankness.

The second he was aware that Rune was awake Brand let go of his shoulders and pulled himself back, still keeping his body directly in front of his companion’s. Addressing Addam for the first time that night he quickly hissed,

“The light.”

The severity of the situation was slowly dawning on Addam as he shot from the bed, stumbling slightly over the jeans he’d half-hazardly thrown to the floor the night before and catching himself on the edge of the bed before reaching the wall. There weren’t a lot of reasons for Brand to barge in without warning, weren’t many things that would cause the companion to disturb Runes sleep despite his common taunts about his sleep schedule. He fumbled with the switches until light illuminated the room, and turned his attention back to Rune. The Sun Arcana was still starring forward, eyes unfocused as harsher and harsher breaths started to wrack their way through his body. Brand hadn’t moved from where he was kneeling in front of him, attention not wavering for a second as he repeated,

“You’re okay. No one’s touching you. You’re okay. No one’s touching you.”

Some form of recognition crossed Runes features as he reached forwards, grabbing Brands shoulders and pulling their foreheads together. Brand didn’t move, his hands still at his sides, fist clenched as tears slowly started to fall from Runes eyes.

And it was humbling, in a horrible way. Humbling and terrifying and devastating to watch as Rune heaved desperate breaths while gripping Brands shoulders like his life depended on it. To see the way his knuckles blanched white, to hear the gasp like screams that would push their way through his chest any moment he got more than half a breath in. To be aware of the fact that even in his panic, Rune was barely making any noise. As if he thought that he couldn't. As if he thought that someone would stop him. As if he thought that there wasn't any point in screaming.

It hurt to be aware of all that, and to be able to do nothing.

He pulled himself back into the bed, making no move to touch either of them but purposefully making just enough noise to allow his presence to be clear. And then he just watched.

He’d said before, jokingly, that he sometimes wondered what it was like inside of Rune and Brand’s minds, what the bond truly felt like. It was hard not to wonder, not to think about it when he’d witnessed so many silent conversations, had had dates cut short because Rune knew Brand needed help without a phone call, had seen the way Brand would change his entire demeanor at times without even glancing at Rune. But it was moments like this that he almost felt like he could see it. Sense it. Could almost feel the way Brand seemed to be trying to _push_ calm into Runes mind, the way Rune was trying to grasp at Brand with his entire being.

Moments passed in a blur of time Addam wasn’t aware of. He sat crossed legged, swaying slightly to maintain his own calm as he waited for whatever role he needed to play in this situation. Finally, Rune lifted his head. His eyes were clearer, dark red and puffy with irritation, but more focused then they’d been when he first opened them. His breaths were still uneven, slower than before but periodically interrupted by a fit of what seemed to be uncontrollable hyperventilation. He turned his gaze to Addam, and Addam almost sat on top his hands to stop the urge to reach for him.

"Addam...?" Rune started, his voice raspy and quiet. He paused, not finishing his statement as another desperate breath pulled itself forcibly from his chest. Addams mind filled in possibilities,

_Addam can you leave._

_Addam can you hold me._

_Addam can you make it stop._

And he was ready to do any of them, ready to leave, ready to hold and ready to do whatever he could to make it all stop. Frustrated that he couldn't just take it away. Rune got his breathing under control and started again, more assurance in his voice this time,

“Addam, can you check on the kids?” He paused, as if worried it was an unreasonable request and added, “Please? Just…Just make sure they’re alright?”

Brand’s gaze also turned to him now, intense in a way that was almost challenging him to deny the request. Which he couldn’t blame him for, not at that moment. Not when the panic Rune had been feeling had likely shot itself just as vividly into Brands mind. Not when the trauma that caused it was one they _shared_.

As if he had any skill in saying no to anything Rune asked of him anyway. So, he pushed a smile to his face and moved to the edge of the bed, standing.

“Of course, hero,” He said, adding on the nickname in hopes that it may assure Rune slightly, “I’ll be right back.”

And then he pulled on a pair of Rune’s boxers - by passing his own smaller briefs - and walked out of the room, ignoring the scream of his mind and arms to go back into that room and _hold_ and _protect_ and _help_. Because he had once told Rune that he’d give him control, and he had to live up to that promise. Rune deserved for him to live up to it.

He started at the rooms farthest from them, where Quinn, Max and Anna were currently staying. Walking felt good, focusing on the rhythmic movement of his feet allowing him to stop his own mind from spiraling down the possibilities of what Rune had seen while he slept. What images could have caused such an intense but silent reaction. He allowed his fingers to dance across his thigh as he turned down the hallway the kids were sleeping in.

Quinn and Max had taken to trying different rooms every couple of days, but this week they were back in their original room across the floor from Anna’s. He peeked his head into Annas room first to find her fast asleep, face soft and calm in a way it rarely was when she was awake. She had so much energy, so many thoughts and plans and ideas that never seemed to rest until she was asleep. He smiled softly despite himself, watching the slow rise and fall of her chest for a few moments before backing away.

Moving slowly, he shut the door again, waiting for the soft click of the latch before starting across the hall to the boy’s room. He was about to push the door open when he heard a faint rustle and a hissed whisper and paused. There was absolutely no reason for the two of them to still be awake, but he knocked quietly before pushing the door open and heard Quinn’s, “I told you he was going to come.” before his brother was even in his sight.

The boys were still in their beds, though both were obviously awake. Quinn was sat up, eyes clear as if he’d been awake for a while. It was a look that Addam was unfortunately quite accustomed to seeing from many a night awoken by a younger, bright eyed Quinn telling him about all the potential adventures they may get up to in the next day, week or month. How they were going to the zoo tomorrow or visiting mom for dinner next week ("and it’ll be more fun than you think it’ll be!") or how they would attempt to bake some cookies that morning (as "long as his work was canceled", which Quinn was sure it would be). It was also a reminder of worse nights, when Quinn would come in just as awake, tears pricking at his eyes and refusing to tell him what he saw, but also refusing to leave his side.

Quinn was older now and he was coming to understand himself in a way beyond what Addam had even considered. He understood his own mind more now, and his eyes had neither tears nor excitement in them, just assuredness. It was a confidence that Addam had started to sense Quinn gaining over the last couple weeks, and it made his heart swell. Him learning to use his gifts, to understand them? It was both his greatest pride and greatest fear.

Max was on own bed, and he moved to sit up from where he was lying in his side when Addam entered the room, legs dangling slightly at the edge of his bed. He eyed Addam wearily, taking in the bedhead that he was sure that he had, the hastily put on boxers, the concern coating his features. Max’s hesitance around him had lessened over time, but he still wasn't particularly fond of Addams...position in the household. Rune - for his part - apologized for it often, but Addam mostly deemed it a sign of how much the new Saint John cared for his boyfriend. He shot Max a small smile, and addressed him first,

"So. What’s happening?”

Max glanced side long at Quinn, then back at Addam, seeming hesitant to voice whatever the two of them seemed to _think_ was going on. He bit his lip slightly, rubbing at the back of his neck before saying,

“Is Rune okay?”

And maybe it was the slight wavering in his voice, or the way he didn’t seem to be able to quite hold Addam’s gaze, or the apprehension he was starting to notice in Quinn’s features, but he pulled himself further into the room and took a seat beside Quinn and across from Max. He took a slow breath, allowing the movement to give him a moment to pull a demeanor of calm and assuredness into his body before glancing between the two teens.

“Rune is okay. He...” Addam cut himself off, hesitating before saying, “He’s had a hard night.”

“Then why aren’t you with him!?”

The words seemed to leave Max in a rush, and from the way his eyebrows rose and his mouth audibly shut, he hadn’t meant to voice that thought aloud. Addam merely looked at him, waiting for him to continue, not allowing the harsh words to change his demeanor. A small blush blossomed across Max’s cheeks that he didn’t take the time glamour, but he looked back at Addam, holding his gaze this time,

“If you’re going to be his… be _here_.” He started, carefully snaking around the word _boyfriend_ , “Then you should be with him. Now. He deserves to have someone who will be there with him. You can’t just come check on Quinn when _Rune_ needs you.”

And a form of understanding washed over Addam. He turned his gaze to Quinn,

“What did you see?”

Quinn looked sheepish, but didn’t try to avoid the question,

“Only that Rune was upset, and that every time that you wake up you come here.” His eyebrows scrunched, “Every time.”

Frustration was making its way across Max’s features, and his hesitant gaze shifted into a glare that was almost _too_ familiar. He started to open his mouth, likely to berate Addam some more, but Addam held up a hand. Part of him wanted to coo at the protective behaviour Runes ward was expressing, but a larger part of him knew that he had to take this seriously.

“Max. Rune _asked_ me to come check on you.” He continued to hold Max’s glare, keeping his face straight and serious, “He woke up panicked, and his first thought was to ensure that you, and the rest of the kids were all right. He trusted me enough to check that for him.” He tilted his head slightly, “Would you have liked me to deny that request?”

Max didn’t respond right away, but the glare seemed to fade as his gaze dropped to the floor. A moment passed before he said quietly,

“No.”

Addam nodded, and glanced back at Quinn before adding,

“Rune is important to me, but you are _all_ our priority. One does not hold higher significance than the other. You must try to trust us to make the decision of who requires attention when.”

Max didn’t respond and Addam sighed, rubbing softly at a temple. For all his fears around parenting, Rune was significantly better at the whole _serious talk_ thing than Addam was. Even with Quinn, Rune seemed to have a better knack for knowing where to draw lines where he just didn’t. He waited for another minute, hoping Max would respond, but when nothing came he started to stand to leave. He was just turning to Quinn for a good night hug when Max said, so quietly he almost didn’t hear,

“I just didn’t want him to be alone.”

He stopped his movements and glanced back at Max who was still looking at the floor, his hands in his hair, a haunted look crossing his soft features,

“What Quinn described sounded like a nightmare and I…” He hesitated, grip tightening at the ends of his hair, “I know what it’s like to wake up alone.” He glanced up at Addam now, pausing as his voice broke on the last word, “I just didn’t want him to be alone.”

Addams chest tightened as he stood, but instead of making his way towards the door he brought himself beside Max, leaning forwards slightly as the bed dipped under his weight. Because Rune may be better at serious talks, but Addam knew where his strengths lay. Following the parental instincts that he’d developed from his time with Quinn he slowly wrapped an arm around Max’s shoulders, waiting for any flinch or sign of discomfort that would cause him to stop. When he faced no resistance, he tightened his grip slightly and pulled Max into a side hug.

“He is not alone. Brand is with him, and I promise you I will be returning straight to him once I have checked on Corbie.” The air flickered slightly around them and Max relaxed into him. Addam pressed on, “I know Rune appreciates your concern Max, _I_ appreciate your concern. And I’m sure Rune would love a hug in the morning. But right now? The best thing you can do for him is stay safe and get a good sleep.” He glanced at Quinn, “Both of you.”

Max nodded into his chest, pulling away with a small smile before nodding again. But that smile still wasn’t quite reaching his eyes. Addam kept a hand on his shoulder and bent slightly so that he could look him in the eye before saying,

“And Max? You’re not alone anymore either.”

The air rippled again and Max nodded for a third time, ducking his head. And if he blinked a couple times to hold back tears? Addam didn’t comment.

After spending a couple more moments to ensure that everything was clear and that the boys really were okay, Addam made his way to leave for the second time. He was bidding them a quiet good night from the door way - with a small threat for them to _go to sleep, I mean it Quinn_ \- when Quinn’s voice stopped him.

"Addam?"

He turned, giving his brother his full attention again. The prophet gave him a hesitant smile,

"Make him...” He paused, a puzzled look falling across his face before he stuttered, “...make him stay. He sleeps better when he stays."

He didn’t ask who _he_ was, if this prediction was meant to improve Rune or Brand’s sleep, but it didn’t matter. In truth, with the way Quinn’s mind worked he’d be unsurprised if it was both, especially if his history with the companions had anything to say on the matter. So, he nodded and said, "I will." before heading out the door.

Corbie’s room was at the closest end of the hallway to the adult’s rooms, and a quick glance through the doorway showed the youngster fast asleep with five different stuffed animals directly within his reach and another six on the ground. But not sprawled on the ground as if they had fallen or been thrown there, no, each stuffed animal was perfectly poised in defensive positions, a tiny army surrounding the youngest Dawncreek. Addam stopped in for a moment to pull the blanket that had started to drop off the edge of the bed back onto Corbie’s shoulders before shutting the door quietly behind him, careful to leave a slight crack for some light.

With Layne completing a night shift at the hospital, his rounds were complete, so he allowed the soft pad of his feet to bring him back to the master bedroom. Light still shone under the door, indicating the two on the other side still hadn’t taken the time to turn it off or try to sleep while he was gone. He turned the handle slowly, leaning slightly against the door so that it would open enough for him to peak in.

Rune and Brand were still on the bed, though not in the position Addam had left them in. They both had their backs against the head board, sitting directly beside each other, low conversation echoing across the room. It was a position that looked more natural to the two of them then breathing, and Addam was sure they weren’t aware of the way they were touching at all possible points of contact. Runes thigh pressed against Brand’s, Brand’s hand resting gently on Rune’s knee, Rune’s head tilted slightly towards Brands in quiet conversation. And it was moments like these, moments when he got to watch without them - or at least Rune - knowing he was there, that the thought would sometimes invade his mind.

_Intruder._

It was a thought that he pushed away from, a thought that he didn’t actually _believe_ , but a thought that like to wiggle its way into his mind whenever he got too comfortable. A thought that had led to that conversation with Rune in his apartment.

He leaned harder against the door, allowing it to creak slightly under his weight. The companions looked at him simultaneously, and _that thought_ was gone the moment Rune smiled at him. He gave his boyfriend a small wave and pulled himself farther into the room. Brand was looking at him too, though his eyes were studying. Even though Rune himself may not have been aware of how much time had passed, he was sure that Brand knew that Addam had been gone much longer than it would take to check each of the bedrooms.

“The kids are fine,” He said to both of then, giving a minute shake of his head to Brand before turning his gaze to Rune specifically and repeating, “The kids are okay.”

Relief washed over Runes features, and Brand turned his attention to his companion. Though Addam was sure he’d be questioned about it in the morning, it was nice to know Brand trusted him enough to leave the conversation there for now.

Once he reached the bed he sat down, pulling his legs in before scooting to Runes other side. Almost unconsciously his boyfriend reached for his hand, grasping it tightly once it was in his grip. Rune turned to face him directly with a look of uneasiness,

“I’m sorry for waking you, and I shouldn’t have asked you to do that. It’s late and you shouldn’t have t-“

“You have nothing to apologize for!” Addam cut him off incredulously, squeezing Runes hand in his. “If anything, I am sorry for not waking earlier. If Brand hadn’t…If he had not come I would have slept right through it. I would have done nothing to help, and you would have been left to suffer. _I’m_ sorry.”

Rune didn’t seem to know what to do with this admission, though he didn’t look happy with it,

“Addam, no. I’m such a fucking burde-”

“Shut the fuck up. Both of you. Now.”

They both turned with a start, staring at where Brand was still sitting, a look of dark frustration crossing his features. He didn’t allow either of them to argue, cutting off Runes weak attempt to start with a glare.

“I am not fucking listening to this self-deprecating bullshit at shit-o-clock in the morning.” Brand seethed, looking between them, “Rune, you _know_ this isn’t your fault and if you apologize again, I will fucking hit you.” Rune laughed weakly but Brand didn’t smile. “I mean it. Rune Saint John, nothing that had come from this is your fault. None of it makes you a fucking burden, and if you try to say that shit again, I will never give you another cheat day. Ever.”

“You don’t anyw-”

“And you,” Brand continued, not stopping to acknowledge Runes cut in while he turned to Addam, “can’t apologize for something you didn’t fucking know was happening. Rune’s nightmares are fucking _silent._ I only know they’re happening when they’re so fucking horrific that it breaks through the bond. Otherwise this dipshit,” He paused, jutting a thumb towards Runes sheepish form, “Won’t tell anyone and will suffer in silence like a stupid fucking martyr.”

He looked at both of them again, as if waiting for agreement. Once he was apparently happy with what he felt from Rune and what he saw from Addam he turned to the edge of the bed, making to stand.

“Now cuddle, or whatever the fuck you guys do in here, and go to sleep.”

And then he stood, moving towards the door and,

“Wait!”

Brand stopped, and both him and Rune turned to Addam, giving him an odd look. He rubbed his neck awkwardly,

“I...”

_Make him…make him stay._

Wait.

Addam sat up straighter, jostling Rune slightly who raised an eyebrow at him. Brand was still starring at him, confusion and annoyance crossing his features as he waited for Addam’s excuse for stopping him from going to bed. Addam didn’t glance at either of them, wracking his brain for a moment.

_Make him…make him stay._

Quinn wasn’t always fully sure what his prophecies or potentialities meant, but he always did his best to express them in ways that at least Addam could understand, even if others couldn’t. He’d been learning to translate Quinn Prediction Speak for almost fifteen years, and Quinn didn’t stutter. Or if he did, he’d completely restart his sentence, make it clear he’d not repeated a word intentionally. Quinn also used the most confusing pronoun combinations possible as a given. So…

_Make him make him stay_

Just make Brand stay? Or make _Rune_ make Brand stay?

Because Rune didn’t ask for help. Because Rune, despite the absolute obviousness of Brands dedication, _still_ seemed content to believe that if he asked, he was bothering him. That he was a burden.

_I’m such a fucking burde-_

Brand and Rune were still starring at him, Rune’s face starting to gain an edge of concern and Brand’s become more annoyed. He looked at Rune, trying to communicate some form of encouragement, something useful across the silence. Because sure, they didn’t have a companion bond and Rune may insist he wasn’t his Talla.

But there was something there.

He squeezed the hand that was still clasped in his and glanced pointedly at Brand, then back at the bed. Rune stiffened as he glanced at Brand, but he didn’t look back at Addam as their gazes locked. And that was when an _actual_ silent conversation occurred. Brand tilted his head slightly, lips pursed, and Rune made a sheepish gesture with his shoulders. Brand raised an eyebrow, Rune fiddled with the bedding beneath him. Brand glanced at Addam, then back at Rune. And then he continued walking towards the door.

Addam blinked, confused by this turn of events, when the lights flickered off and Brand’s footsteps returned in their direction.

And Addam didn’t have a _fucking scions_ voice, but if he did? It would likely have something to do with companion bonds.

“Scoot over fat ass.”

“Hey!”

And then the covers were being lifted, and all three of them were pulling themselves beneath them, Brand plopping his face into a pillow at the far end of the bed. Rune still had Addam’s hand grasped in his, and he gave it a small yank, pulling Addam down to where he was already lying across the mattress. He came easily, allowing his head to fall to Runes shoulder as the covers came down over them. He stretched his arm over Rune hesitantly, in an eerily similar way to the way that he had over Max less than an hour before. He met Runes eye,

"Is this okay?"

In answer Rune released his hand, turning to his side and shifting backwards until his back was against Addam's chest. Then he grabbed Addams hand again, planting a quick kiss across his knuckles before pulling it across himself,

"Yes please."

And gods Addam was weak.

Thankful for the darkness covering his blush Addam only tightened his grasp on him, trying to pull Rune tighter towards him, but he resisted. Worried that he’d crossed a line, Addam looked down at his boyfriend again, but Rune wasn’t looking at him. He was starring, with some level of frustration, at Brand’s form two feet away.

Pulling slightly away from him but still keeping a grasp on Addam’s arm, Addam watched as the dark shadow of Runes foot latched itself over the blurry form that he assumed was Brands leg,

“Brand.”

Brand groaned in response, but the bed creaked as he shifted himself closer to Rune. Runes pout didn’t leave.

Another leg tug, another groan, another creak.

And then Brand was close enough that Addam could make out his features, could see even in the darkness that no annoyance had fallen across his face, just sleepy affection. Apparently aware that they could now see him, he stuck up a middle finger, though the affect was mostly lost by the way he dug his face into the pillow beneath him.

Finally in a position he was content with, Rune rested his forehead on Brand’s shoulder, not moving his leg from where it was crossed over his companions. Then he wiggled slightly, stilled, and relaxed beneath Addams arm. Addam allowed himself to follow that same path, shifting himself closer to Rune’s back and relaxing. Promising himself that they would talk about this. That they would talk about how Rune needed to ask for help, how Addam _wanted_ to be woken up regardless of Rune’s own thoughts on the necessity of it. How the word burden had never and _would_ never cross his mind.

But for now, he just pressed a soft kiss to the skin between Rune’s collar bone and his neck and whispered,

“Good night Hero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! It ended happy.


End file.
